The Story of Bade
by High On Mariah84
Summary: Following the lives of Beck and Jade as their life starts to evolve around a little unexpected surprise! How will everyones reaction be? Friendships, Breakups, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my very first story even though I've been on here for a while! I know the story name is kinda stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else! Any ideas? Please don't judge my writing, this is my first story(even though I kind of just said that)!:D**

_Summary: Following the lives of Beck and Jade as their life starts to evolve around a little unexpected surprise! How will everyones reaction be? Friendships, Breakups, read to find out!_

Beck paced everywhere looking for Jade. She wasn't in her last 2 classes and he was starting to get worried. He saw Tori, Cat, and Robbie standing by the lockers.

"Hey, have you seen Jade?"

"How would we and why would we want to know where the Wicked Witch of the West is?", Rex said. "That's it, get in the bag!" Robbie yelled while shoving him in his bookbag ignoring Rex's protests.

"Um, okay…Well have you seen Jade?", Beck asked again.

Cat perked up, "No, but one time my brother-"

Tori cut her off. "She could be in the janitor's closet. She might be playing with the sissors."

"I almost forgot about the janitor's closet! Thanks, Tori." and Beck ran off before Tori could speak.

As he got to the janitor's closet, he heard crying. _Thats strange, _He thought in his head, _That cant be Jade._ Sure enough, when he walked in Jade was sitting on the floor cutting up some of the janitors blueprints into a million pieces crying away. _What do I do? I've never seen her cry before._

"Hey babe, why weren't you in the last two classes?"

"I don't have to tell you.", she said sniffiling.

"I think there is a reason. Please tell me."

"No."

"Please, I'll do this." He said leaning down to kiss her. He had to get it out of her somehow.

She pushed him away, "NO Beck! I don't want to kiss you, I don't want to tell you anything. Go away!" _Wow,that hurt._

"Just tell me what's wrong! Your being unreasonable!"

"Fine, you want me to tell you? You'll hate me the rest of my life!" _What! This has to be something bad._

"No, I won't Jade, just tell me."

She sniffled and then said, "I-I'm pregnant."

**That's the first chapter! Sorry its so short! I'm planning to make the other longer than this one!:) Please review or pm if you thing I did anything wrong or you liked it or you want something that you have in mind to happen! I'll only update if I get at least 3 reviews or so (and I'll give you a virtual hug!). Thanks!:D **

**-Mariah!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!:D ANDDDD I got 3x more reviews than I wanted! Thanks!:) That's a virtual HUGE hug for everyone! And..if you haven't noticed, the italics are Beck's thoughts! I just wanted to say that so nobody's confused or anything!:D**

**Heres the story!**

"I-Im pregnant." _Oh crap! She can't be pregnant!_

Beck hesitated, "Uhhh..uhh..Is it mine?" _It better be mine! But I'm not gonna tell Jade I said that._

"Yes! You thought I was sleeping around with some other guy besides you!" _Its possible!_

"No, I just wanted to know." Beck was confused "But we used a condom!"

"Its not 100% protective, Beck! But what are we going to do! It can't live at my house!" Beck remembered why. Her dad is abusive. _ Her dad would hurt our child! _

"Well, we can all live in the R.V." _Yeah, that's a good plan!_

Jade thought for a minute, "But its too small for me, you, and a baby! How are we going to fit a crib in there, or anything else a baby needs!" _Oh yeah…_

"I-I don't know babe, we'll figure it out."

"And what is your parents going to think? Or mine! My dad will KILL ME!" She started crying even more. Beck wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head into his chest. "He'll kill me.", she kept repeating as Beck rocked her back and forth.

"He won't Jade. We won't tell him, yet."

"We can't tell him Beck! We just can't, ever."

Beck got her off of him so she was looking at him. "We will, Jade, just not for a while." The bell started ringing, that meant it was time for lunch., "How about we go eat? Do you want to tell Andre, Tori, Robbie, and Cat?"

"Fine. And no! Only Cat, but she'll tell them anyway…" She drowned off in her thoughts.

"Do you want to tell them?" _Please say yes, they'll understand!_

"Fine." _Whoo!_

"Let's go. And babe?"

"Yes?"

Beck wrapped his arms around her once again and said, "I hope you know I'll always love you, even if you got pregnant, even if people start talking about you, anything. I'll always love you."

Jade looked up at him with her blue eyes, "Thanks, Beck. I love you too." Beck leaned down and kissed her.

Beck gave her one more kiss and said, "Now, how about we go eat?"

Jade smiled, "Let's go Beckett."

As they came over to the table with their food, everyone looked relieved. Cat was the first to say something. "Jade! Where were you?"

"Nowhere to do with you!" Jade growled.

Cat shouted, "What's that supposed to mean?", her eyes wide. Andre and Robbie both tried to calm her down, as Jade ignored her, Beck took hold of her hand as they sat down and whispered in her ear.

"Relax, ok?" Beck kissed her cheek. Jade nodded and breathed slowly. Beck looked up at the gang. "Guys, we have something to tell you..."

Rex said loudly, "What? You two breaking up... Aww no worries, Jade can cry on my shoulder anytime."

Jade glared at him, her knuckles turning white as she gripped hold of the table. Beck held her hand against and softly rubbed his thumb along her knuckles, he looked at everyone. "Jade and I aren't breaking up, we're... we're have a baby," He smiled gently and looked at Jade, who was smiling just a little.

Cat grinned brightly, "Oh my god, that's so exciting! I want to help with the baby!", she clapped happily.

"Congrats, man!", Andre said, giving Beck a high-five.

Robbie caught on, "Hot Beef!" Everyone looked at him strangely until he said, "What? It's exciting!"

Tori got super excited, "Wow! That's awesome! I want to help with the baby too! If that's okay with you, Jade." Tori looked at her hopefully.

Jade smiled a little more, "Sure Vega."

Beck whispered in her ear, "See it wasn't that hard. And now you have two helpers."

Jade looked at him, "Yeah..I guess.", Jade admitted. Beck pulled her into a kiss. _I hope the rest of her pregnancy will be as good as it is now!_

**Did you like it! This chapter was a little harder than the first one but it was fun! **

**AND…. I have to give credit to my best friend on Fanfiction..MegFlame! Love you and thanks for helping me!:D**

**I might not update for a while, but I will try to do it as much as I can! Thank so much for your support!:)**

**-Mariah!:)**


	3. Author's Note!

**Hey guys!:D**

**I just wanted to tell you that I might not be able to update for a while because of school and everything and Im kinda stuckish!:(**

**BUT..if you would like to give me any ideas you have or would like in the story besides the people I already**

**have which is: MegFlame**

**Tiva13579**

**InfinityForever7**

**And iamkylaa**

**Please PM me!:D **

**Thanks!:DD**

**-Mariah!:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Buddies! The next chapters finally here!**

**Oh yeah! Did anyone watch Jade Gets Crushed last night! It was awesome, as always! I was so happy to hear Liz sing again since I last saw her like forever ago! (Yes, I know Liz personally. Ari also!:D)**

**But here is the story!**

"Ugh! Beck!"

Beck woke up from his sleep and looked at the clock. _3:30 in the morning..great.._

He went into the bathroom to see Jade on the floor with her head bent over the toilet.

Beck kneeled next to her shocked, "Oh my God, Babe. Are you okay? Is there something wrong with the baby? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Jade finished puking and looked up at Beck, "The baby and I are fine. This is normal. You would know that if you read the pregnancy books."

"Oh, in that case, puke away. And The Jade West, reads pregnancy books?" Jade gave him an oh-so-famous glare, "Really? And yeah, I do, because I care about our child! Oh yeah, that reminds me, I have my first appointment in a month."

_Yay, I get to see what happens between Jade and whoever makes her mad at the appointment. _"Great. When?"

"Hold on." Jade got up and left the room. She came back with her PearPhone. She looked at her calendar app, "October 14, at 11:45."

Beck thought for a minute, "That's a school day, we'll have to miss it." Jade leaned her head back, "Yep, A whole extra day without seeing Vega. I'm so sad." She said sarcastically.

"Jade," Beck said warningly, "I thought you were friends with Tori now?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah," Jade started talking in her 'Tori accent', I cant wait to see Ms. Tori Vega!"

Beck started laughing, "She doesn't talk like that!" They both started busting out laughing.

After a few moments of laughing, they moved to sit on the couch. "So, Beck, what do you want to have?"

Beck looked confused, "A puppy?"

Jade hit his arm, "No, I mean a boy or girl, idiot!

"Can I still get a puppy?" Beck nudged her playfully.

"Nope, you know I'm allergic!"

"Well in that case, I don't know what I want. I want a boy to fish with but a girl to protect."

Jade approved, "Hmm.. yeah. I think I want both. But if we have a boy you are NOT taking him to Canada to fish!"

"I want both too then. And I can't promise that."

"Whatever, Beck! Let's go to bed. I'm tired." Jade whined as she trudged over to the bed and layed down._ Finally, I need some sleep._

Beck layed down next to her and leaned over to kiss her forehead, "Love you, babe."

"Love you too" Jade said as she rolled over.

Beck reached over to turn off the light and within seconds, they were both asleep.

**Sorry most of that stuff was kind of just random, I just needed to update and tried to do it really fast! Hope you liked it though! :D**

**-Mariah!:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's the story ladies and gentlemen! :D**

1 month later

"So Mrs. West, you are now 4 months pregnant." Jade and Beck were at the doctor's office for her 4 month check-up, and Dr. Siler was writing things down on his clipboard.

"Okay, now we'll do an ultrasound, can you lift up your shirt please?"

"What so you'll see my goodies? I don't think so!" Jade yelled.

Beck leaned over the hospital bed she was laying on to come face-to-face with her and whispered, "Jade, calm down. Don't you want to see our baby?"

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ugh..yeah. Just do it, doc."

Dr. Siler rubbed the icy gel on her stomach as she shivered. The doctor then put the wand on her stomach and started searching for the baby on the screen.

He found a small figure on the screen, "There's your baby."

"There it is, babe. It's beautiful." Beck said while staring at the screen.

"Hold on, Ms. West. It appears there's a second baby." The doctor said carefully, not knowing what the teenager would do.

Jade's eyes got big, "A second baby!" _Uh, Oh, She's gonna snap. _Jade put her head back on the pillow, "That's wonderful." _Whew._

"They are both beautiful." Jade added.

The doctor looked relieved as well, "And you will be able to know the sex on your next appointment, when your 5 months pregnant." He said as Jade finished wiping the cold gel off of her stomach.

"Okay, thanks." Beck said as the happy couple walked out.

At the RV

"How do you feel about 2 babies?" Beck asked.

"I don't know. I mean I'm really excited that we get 2 babies and all, but what if we can't provide for them? Seriously, we can't give them up for adoption." Jade looked like she was about to cry again.

Beck went over to sit next to her, "Babe, Its okay. Us and they," He said rubbing her stomach, "will be fine. Maybe I can get a job, and we can get out of this RV."

Jade looked surprised, "You would really do that, Beck?"

"Yes, for you and our little angels." He said smiling.

Just then, Beck's cell phone rang, "Hello?" It was Andre, "Hey man, do you and Jade want to go to the new pizza place with me, Tori, and Cat?"

Beck looked at Jade, who was looking at the ultrasound pictures, "Sure. We'll be there in 15." He hung up the phone.

"Hey, do you want to go to that new pizza place, Crazy Pete's?" Beck asked hopefully.

Jade put down the pictures, "Yeah, I'm hungry anyway, especially when I'm feeding 3."

They both got in Beck's truck and drove off.

At Pizza Place

Jade and Beck walked through the door hand in hand and sat down at the seats their friends saved for them.

"Jade, Jade, Jade!" Cat squealed.

"What, Cat" Jade said in the calmest voice she could manage.

"How was your appointment!"

Tori sat up, "Yeah. How was it!" she said just as excited as Cat.

"We're having...twins!" Jade said showing them the pictures. _Well she's more excited than normal._

"Oh my God! Yay!" Cat said hugging Jade.

"That's REALLY exciting!" Tori exclaimed.

Beck wrapped his arm around Jade and the gang, minus Robbie, kept happily talking about her pregnancy and the babies for hours.

Little did they know someone knew about the pregnancy that might not be as happy about it as they are.

**Oohh! Cliffhanger-ish! Do you think you know who found out! Guess in a review and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!:D Thanks so much for sticking with me even though this story may not be as good as other Bade Pregnancy fics! Don't forget to review!:)**

**-Mariah!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I sprained my wrist, had to have oral surgery, have all the stressfulness from school and home, and was writing my new story that I co-write with LizGilliesFanForever! Please forgive me! And this chapter is dedicated to InfinityForever7 and AshyyBoo02! like it!:DDD**

At The West Residence

"What!" Mr. West yelled through the phone talking to the anonymus caller who just told him her daughter was pregnant. It didn't really help that he was still hung over from last night's 'business party'. He was not having this. He slammed the phone down, ran out the door and got into his car to find his slut of a daughter.

At Beck's RV

The young couple's next doctor's appointment came very quickly and both teenagers were excited to find out the sex of their children. The appointment was at 10, so Beck was starting to get ready.

"Beck!" the familiar voice called from the couch in his small RV. This was happening a lot lately.

"Yes, babe?" The tan boy said rolling his eyes walking into the room where the love of his life was.

"I want coffee." Jade whined. She knew she couldn't have it, but she was always trying to find a way to get a delicious cup of the warm substance.

"Fine." Beck said, walking into the small kitchen that most likely doesn't even qualify as a kitchen. Jade won!

He came back with a hot cup and handed it to the soon-to-be mother. She took a nice sip before spitting it back out.

"Oh, God! What the chiz is this? It's NOT my coffee!" she screamed. "Decaf. You know you can't have regular coffee." He said simply, proceeding to the small closet next to the bathroom to pick out Jade's favorite outfit. "This is injustice, Beck Oliver! I demand REAL coffee!" Ignoring Jade's protest, he helped her put on her clothes that were starting to show her baby bump more then it has.

"I still want my coffee, Beckett!" Jade screamed again, which made Beck pick her up gently with her still kicking and whining, and put her in his truck.

At The Hospital

"Ms. West, good to see you again. Are you ready to see the gender of your babies?" Dr. Siler asked and the two teens nodded.

Once again, the cold jelly was rubbed on the goth's stomach at which she shuddered, and then she saw her two angels appear on the screen. Beck and Jade stared with awe again at their creations.

"Ms. West, if you can see on the screen, baby number one is a boy. Let me find the other one really quick so we can see the gender of that baby. Beck was amazed. A baby boy! There is no way Jade is going to not let him take the boy to Canada!

The doctor looked for the second baby on the screen for a few moments before he could see another figure. "Here is baby number two, Ms. West. It's a girl. Jade rejoiced silently with a small smile on her face. She's always wanted a girl, to be just like her mommy.

The routine continued, Jade taking the gel off her stomach and Dr. Siler giving her any more information she or Beck might need, and they walked out the door happily hand in hand.

"Beck, we have a boy AND a girl! I'm so excited!" _That's definitely not the real Jade! But I like it!_ "Me too, Jade. We need to go shopping soon too." She nodded, "I know. And can you go to my house really quick? I need to get some more clothes."

"Sure." Beck said and a few minutes later they were at the grey house. Jade got out hoping her dad wasn't home. Sure enough, the cold looking man was sitting in the living room watching a show on t.v.

She tried to turn around quickly and go out of the door before he saw her, but it was too late. "Jadelyn? I heard your pregnant? It better not be true" He said standing up and walking towards the pale girl. "Oh, God." Jade whispered as her father whipped her around to see her baby bump.

"Jadelyn! You-you whore! I didn't raise you like this!" He said punching her hard in the eye. Jade winced and tried to go up the stairs quickly. Richard West would not accept that. "Come back her, Jadelyn! NOW!" He caught the girl, this time pushing her down the stairs.

"Oh my God! Dad stop!" She pleaded, her father now kicking her hard as she tried to protect her stomach the best she could. She screamed for Beck, who miraculously heard his girlfriend and was running inside.

"Jade!" He yelled going to the stairs quickly, hitting Richard to get him to stop hurting his children and their mother. "Beck Oliver! You're the one who did this to my daughter!" He screamed pointing at the bulge in her stomach. The gruff man then started swinging at him.

Beck grabbed a lamp on one of the side tables and swing at Richard's head. Beck hit him with it until he fell to the ground and then rushed over to Jade, who did not look very well.

"Jade!" he yelled shaking her to which she did not respond to. He couldn't lose her. "Jade! Jade answer me!

**Another cliffhanger! Sorry if this was short, I just really needed a chapter! Do you think Jade and the babies will be okay! Also, I need some names for the twins if you have any, so please help me out! Thanks!**

**-Mariah!:DD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I figured out how to do documents on my phone and I just got a new charger for my laptop, so I might be able to update more! Here's the chapter! **

"Jade answer me!"

"Uhh.." Jade moaned, which made Beck start to call 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" an annoying voice said over the phone.

"Um, my girlfriend just got pushed down the stairs and she's five months pregnant with our twins. She's not responding either besides moaning a little." He said hysterically. He couldn't lose the three people he loved the most.

"Okay sir, help is on the way." A few minutes later he heard sirens coming closer to the house. "Thank God Jade lives close to a hospital. " he thought.

Beck kept trying to get Jade to respond to her again until paramedics burst through the door and immediatly put her on a strecher and put her in the back of an ambulance.

Before he ran out to Jade, he saw people trying to take care of the evil man on the floor. "Don't help that bastard! He deserves to die! He's killing her and my children!" He screamed at them before jumping in the ambulance, praying they were okay.

When they got to the hospital, Jade was rushed into a room where nurses and doctors immediatly started taking tests and doing things with her. A doctor came up to Beck, who was trying to get to the dark girl.

"Excuse me sir. You need to go into the waiting room. You cannot be in here right now." he said and Beck was not having it.

"No! I have to be with her! You dont understand! She and my kids are all I have to live for! They can't die! I have to be in here!" He yelled at the doctor which ended up in him getting dragged into the drab waiting room.

After giving up his fight to see Jade, he thought about calling the gamg to come up here. "Jade would'nt like that though. I'll just call Cat."

"Hey Beck! " the bouncy girl said excitedly over the phone.

"Cat, this is serious. I need you to come to Sherwood Hospital as soon as you can. Jade's hurt." Beck said trying to get himself together.

"Oh no! I'm coming! I'll bring Tori!" Beck sighed "No, Cat. Jade wouldn't want Tori to co—" "Kay kay! I'll see you at the hospital!" Cat said before the line went dead. _God, Cat!_

About 20 minutes later, Cat, Tori, Robbie and Andre walked in the waiting room and sat down by Beck. "Beck, she'll be okay," Tori said hugging him, crying a little bit as well. "She might, but the babies might not!"

Just then, the doctor that asked Beck to leave the room earlier appeared at the door. "Beck Oliver? Jade West is now ready to see you." He said as Beck ran towards the door and hurried down the hall.

"Jade," Beck whispered going into the room to find his girlfriend finally responding and gave her a long, passionate kiss. "Are you okay?"

She nodded then started crying, "But Beck, one of the babies," She buried her head in his chest and started crying even more.

"Ms. West, would you like me to tell him for you?" The doctor asked from his computer where he was typing things in. She nodded and he continued.

"Well, since the damage was so severe from when Jadelynn fell down the stairs, the baby boy almost didn't make it. We managed to save him, but his brain kind of got jumbled up in there. He now may not be able to do or learn a few things as fast as others or maybe not at all, but other than that, everything looks fine."

"That's still horrible! I did it to him! I shouldn't have even went to my house. It's all my fault! I almost killed them!" Jade said hysterically.

"Jade, it's okay! Calm down. Besides him not being able to do a few things, their both fine!"

Just then, Cat and Tori walked in, "Hi Hi!"

"Hey Cat, Vega." Jade sniffled.

"What happened? Are you and the babies okay?" Tori asked looking worried.

Beck leaned over to Tori and Cat and whispered to them what had happened. They nodded in understanding.

Tori and Cat went over to the bed and hugged Jade, who was still crying, "I'm so sorry, Jade." Jade surprisingly didn't push Tori away but hugged her back.

Jade ended up having to stay at the hospital until the morning for them to monitor her and rest of the night Beck held on tight to pale girl. He was going to try his best to keep her safe from now on.

**Did you like it? This wasn't really one of my favorite chapters but oh well! Hope you like it! What was your favorite chapter so far!Please review!**

**-Mariah!:D**


	8. Another AN!

**Hey guys! Now that this is moving faster and I found new ways to update, I'll be updating a lot more, but I'm having a little writers block right now! **

**So, if you could, please review or pm me about any ideas you may have because I'm SUPER stuck! Thanks so much!:D**

**-Mariah!:D**


	9. Another Stupid AN! So sorry guys!:

**Hey! Sorry, another A/N! I'm having a really tough time with this chapter but getting through it thanks to MegFlame(My English Muffin!), InfinityForever7 and MesaLovesBade! **

**I just have one quick favor I need from my viewers! I need baby names for the twins before I put up this next chapter! You guys will find out which names I pick then! Please put in a review or pm!:D**

**The last time I asked, I only got one repsonse, which was SweetiePop66, so please help me guys! And SweetiePop66, I'm taking your names into consideration, so look out! **

**Thanks for all of your cooperation! Hope I can update soon and can't wait to see which names you guys want as Beck and Jade's children's names!**

**See ya!**

**-Mariah!:D**


End file.
